It's My Time Now
by DeviousDemz
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper the bad boy, stressed, overworked, and tired. But can the help of his best friend Allison Munroe clear that up over his break? Who knows what can happen over a break. But what happens when Allison decides to move in with Chad. CHANNY
1. My Life

**I decided to make another story, this was my first idea instead of "Secrets Unrevealed". So tell me whatcha think in the review.**

****Chad's POV****

I woke up and groaned.

_What happened?_

_I don't remember shit from last night._

I rubbed my temples and started to gather my memories.

_Hot blonde, beer, and sex._

_Then how did I get home?..._

_Oh yeah I left, just like any other night._

I grabbed my phone and texted...Candy, Casey, or Candace whatever her name was.

Casey sorry but this isn't working out, we're over 

I sent the message.

Then I looked at the clock.

_Fuck I'm late for work._

_Whatever they can't do anything to me especially fire me. Besides I'm the greatest actor of our generation._

I got up and went to my bathroom. I went to the sink and splashed water on my face and whipped my face.

I looked in the mirror, I have bags under my eyes.

_You see being the famous bad boy and having a hit tv show isn't all fun and games._

_I have rehearsals everyday and then on the weekend I have meet & greets + interviews._

_I need a damn break and these paparazzi isn't making shit any better._

_Last week I so called got a girl pregnant._

_This is the life right...not the sarcasm._

I turned the shower on and then undressed and got in.

I groaned.

_This is the only free and relaxing time I have._

I washed up and got out.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me.

My phone buzzed.

First my name is Chanel but I don't care & why are we breaking up we're perfect for each other.

I groaned and blocked the number.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair to perfection.

Finally, on my way I grabbed my phone & keys and drove off.

Made it to the studio 2 hours late and walked past our security guard.

"Chad so happy you decided to come." Reese our director said.

"Whatever." I muttered and sat down.

For the next two hours we had rehearsals.

Everyone else went to lunch and I had to stay learn some lines.

"CHAD!" Tawni yelled.

_Fuck, what does she want?_

_"_Yes baby?" I asked sweetly.

"I heard you went to a party last night...without me. I'm your girlfriend Chaddie." Tawni pouted.

"Sorry it was a last minute thing." I said setting my script down.

"I also heard you were with a girl." Tawni said glaring.

I stood up, grabbed her hips, and put her forehead against mine.

"I wasn't with a girl last night, whoever said is either jealous of us or just wants attention. Cuz you're my only babe." I said.

_That shits a lie bro._

_I know but it'll get her off my back._

_"_Really?" Tawni asked.

"Really." I said. I tilt her head and pressed her lips against mine. She responded with wrapping her arms around my neck.

_Eww she wearing that cotton candy lipgloss. Yuck_

I pulled away and she smiled.

"We have a date tonight." Tawni said.

"Sorry babe, I can't I got things to do tonight." I said. She glared and walked away.

I smirked.

"Wow Chad never seen you lie so much." Portlyn said.

"Shut up." I said smirking and sat back down.

She laughed and walked away.

After a few moments of reading my lines.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIANTLY!" Mr. Condor yelled.

_Kill me now_

I set my script down once again and started towards Mr. Condor's office.

I knocked.

"Come in." Mr. Condor said.

I went in and sat in one of his chairs.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

"What's going on with you lately?" Mr. Condor asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were late all week, you blown off interviews, and your rep is getting worse. Well your rep good for us but the other things." Mr. Condor said.

"Ohh that. Well I have no time off, I barely get any sleep, you people are over-working me, I have no time for me." I explained.

"Chad you're gonna have to get used to this my boy." Mr. Condor said.

"Mr. Condor I'm trying to be patient but it's not working anymore." I started.

"What are you saying Mr. Cooper." Mr. Condor asked glaring.

"I NEED A DAMN BREAK, I HAVE NO TIME OFF, I HAVE NO TIME FOR ME, I BARELY GET ANY DAMN SLEEP, AND YOU'RE GETTING PISSED OFF AT ME FOR WHAT NOT DOING MY BEST. I'M TRYING TO BUT YOU'RE DRAINING ME OUT!" I yelled.

Mr. Condor's eyes were wide.

"Ok, I get your frustration but Mr. Cooper you need to calm down." Mr. Condor said.

I sighed.

"I know it's hard being a star but think of all the opportunities you could have." Mr. Condor said.

"Well I need time for me first." I said.

"I'll take you up on that deal." Mr. Condor said.

"What deal?" I asked.

_Stupid headache starting to come back._

_"_I'll give you one month to get yourself together and if you're refeshed you can stay, if you mess up you're fired." Mr. Condor said.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Have a nice break and you're dismissed." Mr. Condor said. I nodded and went straight to my car.

I took out my phone and called Mr. Condor.

"Yes Mr. Cooper?" Mr. Condor asked.

"Can you keep this between us and especially Tawni please." I said.

"Sure thing, now go home and get some rest." Mr. Condor said and hung up.

I got inside my car and drove home.

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs and did the one of thing that'll clear my head.

I changed into my trunks and got my surf board.

I went out my side door and sniffed the air.

I live right in front of the beach, there's no paparazzi, or no crazy fans.

I ran to the water, putting the board under me, and after a couple seconds I caught a wave.

After 30 minutes of surfing, I went back inside and shower & then laid down.

I turned on my side and smiled at my picture.

It's me and my best friend.

Her name is Allison, Allison Munroe or as I call her Sonny.

She lives in Dallas, Texas...we grew up together.

The picture of us was when we were at my racecar competition, I'd just one 1st place.

I was in my racecar suit and Sonny was in her outfit she called "Chad Cheer".

I remember her outfit perfectly, her outfits was a black mini denim shorts, a red tube top with the number on it, my quarter back jacket on, ankle boots.

We were leaning against my car, my back on the car & hers leaning her back on me, my arms wrapped around her small waist, and her arms wrapped around neck, and her head turned to me & mines doing the same so that our foreheads were against each others.

We didn't even know the picture was being taken. I missed this, this is all I want. I want my best friend back in arms again.

My cell rung and I groaned.

****So what do you think, should I continue or what? Just review.****


	2. He's Mine

**I can't believe it 6 reviews in one chapter, I'M SO HAPPY. Well enjoy the chapter, hope you like it.**

****Chad's POV****

I grabbed my cell phone and answered it.

"Hey Sonshine." I said.

"Hey Chaddie." Sonny said.

I saw my lights out my window and saw Tawni's car.

"What do you want?" I snapped back in the phone.

"Chad what did I do, that you're snapping at me?" Sonny asked.

"Sorry, just my girlfriend is here and I wanted a break..." I started.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Tawni yelled and started banging on my door.

"Sonny, hold on for a second babe." I said.

"BABE BABE I'M YOUR BABE! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Tawni yelled in my room.

_HOW THE HELL SHE GET IN HERE? _

I heard Sonny laughing on the other end of the phone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH NICE GIRLFRIEND CHADDIE! I'll be waiting for your call." Sonny laughed.

"Sonny shut up" I said.

"Ok I'm sorry Chaddie, I love you." Sonny said. I smiled a small smile.

_She's cute when she apologizes._

"Love you too Sonshine, call you later." I said.

"Mkay bye bye." Sonny said.

_Only person in the entire world, who can make me crack like that._

I hung up my cell and turned to Tawni.

She was turning red.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" Tawni yelled.

"My friend, my mistake best friend." I said.

"Why were you calling her babe, I'M YOUR BABE! Then you lied to me saying you were busy and you have a month off and you didn't tell me." Tawni said.

"Cuz she is my babe and I will continue to call her that. I was busy, relaxing from all this Hollywood crap and you're one of them." I said glaring.

"Well tomorrow, I'm coming over and if you're not here, I'm telling Mr. Condor to fire you, besides I am his niece." Tawni giggled.

_She's lucky killing is illegal_

_"_Oh and Chad if I see you talking to her ever again, your job is done for." Tawni gave me a smug smile.

I chuckled.

Then my phone buzzed.

From Tawni

_Trust Chad I'll know. I heard her voice on the phone. I wired your phone, house phone, computer emails, and voice calls._

_I knew about her for a while, when I saw her picture on your stand. Goodluck with trying to talk to her._

_BTW All your calls come directly to me and I'll hear all of your conversations._

My god this bitch is crazy as fuck.

My phone started ringing and it was Sonny.

I kept looking at it, deciding whether to answer it or not.

One thing me and Sonny does if we say we're gonna call each other back within 15 minutes.

After an hour, Sonny called me at least 10 times.

I finally fell at asleep after 3 hours.

****Tawni's POV****

_That bitch called my boyfriend 10 times._

_Does she ever give up._

_Ugh this last mess__age got me pissed._

_"Chad is everything ok, I've called you 10 times, it's our Channydition to call each other after 15 minutes. Call me back soon Chaddie, you know how worried I get when you don't call back. I'll talk to you soon, Love you." _

_Ugh that's it._

I grabbed my phone and dialed Sunday's number.

After a bit a she answered.

"Hello." She answered.

"I'm Chad's girlfriend so stay away from Chad he's mine and if you don't, hell is coming for you." I growled.

I heard her chuckle.

"Listen bitch, I knew Chad way before your ass and you're threatening me. You don't scare me and sweetie, bitch, high pitched slut, you can't do shit to me. It was nice talking Tonie but I need some sleep. Goodnight." She said and hung up.

I screamed.

_Chad is mine!_

****Chad's POV****

I woke up tired and decided I can always go to sleep later.

I had breakfast and lunch.

Right now, all that was on my mind was my job and Sonny.

She gets worried when I don't call back.

"Hey Chad." Carter my personal mail carrier said.

"Hey." I said.

He handed me my mail and I looked through them and tossed them, until I saw one.

One with special cursive writing. A letter.

_Dear Chad,_

_Your parents told me about your month off. So I bought you a ticket to come home. You need it, I see you on tv and you look stressed & miserable. Now we can reconnect. It's been 3 years and I miss you. Please come home._

_Love & Hugs,_

_Sonny_

I smiled and went back upstairs.

I started packing and I freshened up.

I got in my limo and headed for the airport.

After I got my bags and got to my gate. The plane was starting to board.

Sonny got me first class. _That's my girl._

_Just a few hours and I'll be home. My real home._

****So that's chapter 2. Now review and tell me whatcha think?****


	3. Back In Texas

**I can't believe it 9 reviews in 2 chapters already. That's awesome! Well enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it.**

****Chad's POV****

After hours on the plane, I was finally home.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived to Dallas, Texas and thanks for choosing American Airlines." The attendant.

I sighed and unbuckled my belt.

I got out of my seat, letting a few people out first, and went inside.

I started looking for the luggage and found it.

I watched the luggage go around until, I saw my suitcase and grabbed it.

I went outside and since I was in disguise no one asked for autographs and no paparazzi.

While looking for a familiar truck, I saw a familiar blondes. I smiled.

"MOM?" I yelled.

She turned around and ran to me.I

"My baby." Mom said kissing my face.

"Mom stop." I whispered.

"No I missed my baby." Mom said continuing to kiss my face over and over again.

"Casside stop." Dad said taking mom in his arms.

Mom glared.

"There's my boy." Dad said hugging me.

I hugged back...a manly one of course.

We pulled away and he ruffled my hair.

They looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

"No comments about me ruffling your hair?" Dad asked picking up my suitcase.

Mom wrapped her around mines and we started walking.

"I guess I missed someone ruffling my hair." I said.

Dad smiled and mom kissed my cheek.

"So how's Hollywood?" Mom asked.

"Stressing." I answered and got in the back of the truck.

Dad smirked.

"Sonny does know you well. She said you were stressing." Dad said starting the car and drove off.

I rolled down the window and smiled.

I smiled.

_Dallas is a small city but the best city in my opinion. This how you know it's Dallas, the trees have a smell a fresh one and a white flower on some of them._

_The best trees and we went past a little farm. I saw a sign that said "Harry's Horses" he has the best horses in town._

Once I took in all our surroundings and we were home already.

I got out and took off my shirt.

_Yup this is Dallas alright._

I grabbed my suitcase out the truck and looked at the house.

My mom wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and leaned in to her.

"We missed you Chad." Dad said.

"Not as much I missed you guys." I said.

"That's not possible." Mom said.

Dad smiled at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonny missed you the most, more than your mother." Dad said.

"Yeah it's a shame." Mom said shocked.

"I'm gonna go look at your baby pictures now. Since my baby is all grown up." Mom said pinching my cheeks. Mom went inside.

"Sometimes she scares me." Dad & I said together. Dad chuckled.

"Come on later on everyone wants see you." Dad said going in the house.

I went inside and went up to my old room.

I laid down on my bed and sighed.

"Sweetie?" Mom asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." I answered. Mom came inside and laid down next to me.

"What's wrong? You look more stressed." Mom said.

"My job is over." I said.

"Why is that?" Mom asked.

"Tawni doesn't like Sonny and if I didn't meet with her today, she said my job is done." I said.

"I don't believe that. Mr. Condor is too smart to let you go over that. Trust me Chad, I know." Mom said.

"I love you mom." I said laying my head on her chest. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair and I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw I was in bed alone and I still tired, so I got out of my pants and got under the covers & went back to sleep.

***1 Hour Later***

"CHAD WAKE UP! YOU HAVE AN HOUR TO DRESS!" Dad yelled.

I opened my eyes, sat up, and took off the wig.

I went in the bathroom and turned the shower on.

After washing up and enjoying the water, I stepped out the shower.

I dried off with my towel and went back in my room.

Changing into boxers, white and plaid short sleeves shirt, white jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

I went back to the bathroom combed my hair back in a messy way and brushed my teeth.

_Maybe this is what I need. I have no more bags under my eyes and I'm not stressed anymore._

I went back out put my necklace Sonny gave me and her favorite cologne of mine.

I went back downstairs and saw mom.

"Aww don't you adorable." Mom said pinching my cheeks.

"Mom I'm 20, you need to stop." I said.

"I know, you're getting older." Mom said pouting and rubbing my cheek.

Dad walked in.

"Casside we have to..." Dad started and stopped when he saw her rubbing my cheek.

"Umm Casside why are you rubbing Chad's cheek?" Dad asked.

"Chad's getting older and soon I'm gonna be a grandma." Mom said kissing rubbing my cheek slower.

My eyes widen.

I looked at dad scared.

He grabbed mom.

"Come on Chad." Dad said dragging mom by the arm.

I smiled.

We got back in the truck and drove to the barn.

_It's really a giant shed where everyone goes for parties and it's across from the horses._

I got out first and smiled at the barn.

We went inside and mom held my hand since it was easy to get lost in here.

Mom let go of my hand and I went in front of them.

I walked behind a woman and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Darron, No wait Jack, No Jake." Connie continued guessing.

I uncovered her eyes and she turned around.

"Oh my Chaddie. Oh we missed you. I missed you." Connie said hugging me tight.

"I missed you too Aunt Connie." I said.

"Oh you've grown so much." Connie said.

I smirked.

"Quite nicely if I may say." I said popping my collar.

"Ohh Jake he's just like you. Concieted and all." Connie said.

"Yes he is." Dad said patting me on the back.

"Come on we've been waiting for you." Connie said leading me to everyone.

I've met everyone basically except for Sonny.

"So dude how's the babes in Cali?" Derek asked my long time best friend who's a guy since Sonny's my girl.

"They're ok, I wouldn't know since I'm in a relationship." I said.

"SHAME YOU ASS! YOU'RE SO SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS SO I CAN VISIT AND YOU CAN HOOK ME UP MAN" Dylan said. I laughed.

Daniel and Zane shook their heads.

"I know guys he's a mess." I said looking at Dylan.

Dylan glared.

I kept looking around searching for my one person.

"I'm gonna go outside for a sec." I said.

They nodded.

I went to the fence and leaned on it.

I heard an engine and saw a motorcylce.

I saw the person turn off the motorcycle and got off.

They took off their helmet and smirked.

"You know Cooper it's not nice to stare." Sonny said.

My eyes widen.

"Sonny?" I asked.

She smiled and walked over to me.

"Miss me?" I asked smirking.

"I don't know. You're here now so I can't miss you." Sonny said smirking.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me and she dropped her helmet.

"I said did you miss me?" I asked growling.

"Yes." Sonny whispered. I smiled.

"You remember I'm in charge when it comes to us." I said.

"Really?" Sonny asked smirking.

"Mhmm." I mumbled in her neck.

Sonny pulled my head out of her neck and put our foreheads against each others.

Sonny put her hands under my shirt & her hands traveled up and down my chest. Dragging her nails softly on my chest and I hissed.

"You know that turns me on Sonny." I said gribbing her waist harder.

_One thing you should know about me and Sonny. We have a sexual friendship but that's how we work._

Her hands traveled down over my member.

I went back in her neck and bit down on it.

Her breath became a bit heavier.

I could tell, she needed me and I'm gonna keep it that way.

I looked over her outfit.

Dark wash jeans, brown leather vest, her black & dark blue, brown cami that can't cover her bra, the jewelry I gave her for her 16th birthday, and cowboyboots.

"You make me sick." I growled in her ear.

She snickered.

"You like it?" Sonny asked.

"I love it." I said kissing her neck and squeezing her ass.

She stopped and I put my forehead on hers again.

"I never thought I see the day where Sonny teases me. It's always the other way around." I said.

"That's only the beginning." Sonny said before kissing me.

I moaned in our kiss.

Sonny stuck her tongue in mine and we fought as always.

When I was about to really get in it. She pulled away.

Sonny grabbed her helmet and walked away.

"I bet Tawni never kissed you like that." Sonny said smirking and went inside.

I smirked.

I licked my lips.

I felt my member was hard and groaned. It was unnoticable so I continued back inside.

"The things that girl does to me." I mumbled.

*****So what did you think? Was it Good, bad, sad, rad, review and tell me. See you soon.*****


End file.
